


Through The Sunflower Vine

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Some ill advised advice irritates Yuuka and the price of that must be paid...





	Through The Sunflower Vine

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the calming atmosphere within the Garden Of The Sun, an air of tranquillity brushed past the majestic stalks of the golden sunflowers that were glistening against the shimmering air of. The picturesque scene was truly a sight for the eyes of all. It brought a strangely soothing energy as the entire garden seemed hazy, like it was covered with some kind of calming presence.

The fairies were scarcely enjoying their time within the plants, youkai were flying past leisurely and all was well for a typical, quiet spring day.

There wasn't a care in the world as everyone got on with their tasks which was unusual given the reputation of being in the garden alone.

But if one was to delve deeper into the ravine of sunflowers, they'd eventually stumble upon the cute and quaint spring home that belonged to the Mistress of the area. Shielded by the flowers and luscious grass that surrounded it, it looked inviting and a place one could rest up if they had the courage of asking her.

But today, it was anything but quiet in there.

 

Within that home would the serene silence end, the air being punctuated with gasps and moans of all octaves that were followed by sounds of bodies hitting surfaces violently. Mutters of weak resistance that were met by excited gasps floated all around the area whilst the sound of clothing dropping onto the floor joined in.

A hat decorated with leave and peaches skimmed past the window and landed on the other side of the room as its owner ripped apart a yellow necktie from the shirt it was attached to, its owner responding with a firm push of her hips against the other's body.

"I liked that necktie" a breathless voice spoke.

Tenshi gripped the white shirt and pulled it down along with Yuuka's red vest in one tug as she bucked her core forward against Yuuka's.

"I liked that hat but..you don't, you don't hear me complaining".

The flower youkai grinned and dug her nails into Tenshi's thighs as she held them up against the wall and rocked against her in time, "I don't believe talking is on your list of priorities at the moment".

Another gasp of pleasure came out of Tenshi's throat as her hands grabbed onto Yuuka with pressure in a bid to elevate how her thighs were throbbing.

Somehow, they'd managed to undress themselves in the strangest order but when the goal was to feel skin, it was irrelevant as to how the clothes came off.

Tenshi moaned out and grabbed Yuuka's upper arm with one hand and the back of her head with the other as she felt the flower youkai suck on her chest with such fervour that it actually hurt and was bound to leave marks. But that wasn't the only amplified version of their love making that Yuuka had delivered since the moment she walked into her home Tenshi thought. She recalled the fierce way she grabbed her waist and pulled her against her, the tearing of her shirt and skirt as she bit and tugged her lip all the way to when she got down on her knees to take her boots off whilst running her tongue down her leg.

There was an urgency in Yuuka's rapid movements that Tenshi hadn't seen or felt before and it was thrilling yet frightening.

But there wasn't much room for thinking as Tenshi let out a cry when she felt Yuuka dip her fingers in her for a few moments before pulling the two out and increasing the cadence of grinding against her till the celestial tipped her head back on the wall, her legs shuddering around Yuuka's bare waist.

As the stomach clenching seconds ticked by, the rush of her coming didn't cease yet due to Yuuka's warm body being pressed against her in such a way where not even Yukari could open a gap between them. For Tenshi, the flower youkai's skin provided the perfect canvass to paint herself over and since she was responsible, it only seemed applicable. She was drenched to say the least and was taken aback by it but wasn't complaining whatsoever. Yuuka did not seem to mind it either.

The spasms rocked through her and was further intensified when Yuuka scraped her teeth down her chest and bit it without hesitance with her arms squeezing the celestial's thigh hard as she came with her. It only served as another boost to Tenshi's lust infused mind, the notion of bringing the all powerful flower youkai to a dripping mess. Her head was resting against Tenshi's chest as she ground into her harder and slowly, drawing it out for both of them for as long as possible and the celestial thought she would actually die again it felt that good.

Her fingers were trapped in the green hair as each wave rippled through them and they were both soaked to the brim, both sweat wise and release wise though Tenshi probably couldn't differentiate the two at that moment nor could she think at all.

Not that she could dwell on it as Tenshi was sure she was bleeding after that bite and was about to speak when Yuuka dropped to the floor and lay her down.

"Yu-yuuka, can we just take a-" she started to say but the words were drowned out as the flower youkai slid between her legs and kissed her way around her neck, firm kisses that bordered biting and Tenshi felt like her head was going to explode.

Her mind and body couldn't keep up with all the new sensations that Yuuka was presenting to her and it stemmed far from their usual encounters of pent up need. It felt wild, unrestricted and without hesitance and though a part of her was intrigued, the other was wondering just how far Yuuka was going to go/ 

It was when she felt one of Yuuka's hands climb into her hair whilst her lips trapped the point where her throat and collarbone met that Tenshi gasped in pain, the force of the hair pulling surpassing the usual and she just couldn't take it anymore. That and the knee between her legs was pressing down with the same pressure as her hair that was being pulled and the celestial wasn't sure which was more painfully arousing but, painful.

 

Tenshi grabbed the back of Yuuka's hair with one hand and pushed her shoulder with the other to get the youkai's attention, "Yuuka, stop!".

Yuuka immediately let go of Tenshi's hair and the grip of her teeth on the celestial's neck and moved her face up, "What is it, have I done something wrong?" she asked with worry between breathing heavily.

"Why are you being so rough today?".

The flower youkai looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back on Tenshi as she balanced off of her upper body by placing one arm on the floor and resting her other hand on Tenshi's hip, "Well I, I heard you like it that way. You know, slightly rough sex".

The celestial raised an eyebrow as she scratched the back of Yuuka's head softly and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Who did you hear that nonsense from?".

Yuuka looked up straight ahead and Tenshi followed her gaze, slightly turning her head over to see the suspects that planted such a silly idea in Yuuka's mind.

She sighed whilst turning back to face Yuuka and cupped her cheek, "Yuuka, that is the same fandom that believes you're some monstrous youkai that likes to kill other youkai and humans for fun when you're just defending yourself. See how ridiculous they are?".

"Hmm, so that is" Yuuka said and dropped down to kiss the celestial, "I am sorry, Tenshi, they seemed certain but I should have asked first" she added after.

"It's okay" she smiled back and wrapped her arms behind Yuuka's shoulders and legs tightly around her hips, "They are a strange bunch"

In the corner of her red eyes, Yuuka spotted her parasol within reaching distance and grabbed it before facing Tenshi again, "May I?".

A sly grin formed on the celestial's lips, "Now _that_ I would derive some pleasure from".

Matching Tenshi's grin, the flower youkai aimed her parasol ahead at your intruding presence.

"Flower Sign: Blossoming Of Gensokyo". 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Screw your fourth wall =p


End file.
